


Learn the Rainbow

by hernameisgeorge



Series: You're My Favorite Color [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, First Dates, M/M, but thats not really relevant in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are meant to spend the rest of their lives together. Before that, though, they have to get through their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Bam, sequel. As promised. More than a year later, but whatever.
> 
> I was listening to "colors of the wind" while i was writing this. I thought you should know.

Supposedly, the hardest part of finding your soulmate is having to learn what colors are.

There are some things that Stiles knows the colors of. The sky, the sun, his eyes. But he's indoors, it's night, and there are no mirrors on hand. The only color he knows right now is green.

Which is totally fine. If he could only see one color for the rest of his life, he would pick green.

The color of his soulmate's eyes.

His soulmate sits down across from him. "Hi," he says.

"Remind me to send Scott flowers," Stiles says in reply. "Also remind me to figure out what color purple is."

"Okay."

Stiles sticks his right hand out. "I'm Stiles Stilinski."

"Derek Hale," he says with a smile, and wow. Did Stiles luck out in the soulmate department or what?

"It's really great to meet you," Stiles says. "Like, really, really great."

Derek laughs. "I know what you mean."

Screw it, he's going to send Scott a goddamn puppy.

Does Scott even like puppies? He works as a veterinary assistant, so he should probably like puppies. Unless he doesn't.

Okay, forget the puppy.

Fuck, Stiles has been silent for too long. And he's staring, oh god.

"Are you all right?" Derek asks.

"Yes! I am a-okay, don't you worry," Stiles says quickly. "Sometimes I just zone out for a while, no biggie. Did you say something?"

"I asked if you wanted to eat here or not," Derek repeats. "My sisters picked this restaurant, but we don't have to stay."

For the first time, Stiles actually looks down at the menu and wow, okay, they don't even list the prices, there is no way he can afford to eat here.

Derek must see something in his expression because he says, "Do you want to just go to a diner or something?"

There are several appropriate replies to that question. Stiles says none of them.

"I would do inappropriate things for some curly fries right now."

Propriety can suck it, though, because they end up sitting across from each other in the corner booth of a nearly empty diner, talking about nothing and everything over a couple of burgers and a shared plate of curly fries that Stiles eats most of and it's perfect.

Tomorrow, he'll wake up to sixteen texts from Scott, asking him how the date went, and one from Derek about how he had a great time last night and when can they do it again?

He'll drag himself out of bed and see the blue sky and the yellow sun and he'll marvel at how lucky he is.

He'll change his Facebook status to, "in a relationship," and field calls from all of his friends for the rest of the afternoon.

He'll spend at least an hour wondering if it's too soon to call Derek and another twenty minutes convincing himself that they're soulmates so it's probably fine. He'll end up inviting him over and they'll watch the Wizard of Oz together.

But all that is for tomorrow. Tonight, he practically moans when he eats his curly fries, but it's okay because Derek actually does moan when he bites into his burger and Stiles really wishes he'd worn different pants because that was obscene.

They go back and forth, identifying any colors that they can. They get in a small argument, ("Stiles, I am telling you that your shirt is pink." "And I am telling you that you are wrong.") which is eventually dropped in favor of eating the slice of cheesecake that the waitress brings over when she hears them bickering and refuses to let them pay for.

All in all, Stiles thinks as he watches Derek try to get the cherry out of his empty milkshake glass because he likes to save it for last, he could have done a whole lot worse in terms of soulmates.

The hardest part of finding your soulmate is having to learn what colors are. Luckily, they get to figure it out together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooo sorry this took so long. I have a thousand excuses, but none of them are any good. Truly, I am super frustrated with myself for leaving this unfinished for so long. I also wish this was longer, but i feel like i've kept you guys waiting long enough.
> 
> That said, I want to thank everybody who left such nice comments on the previous two parts. This story is for you guys.
> 
> Technically, this is the end, but i still have a few ideas that i want to play around with a bit, so maybe look forward to those. Just don't expect anything to be finished in a timely manner. I tried to do that with this, and look where it got us.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://crispymotherwerewolf.tumblr.com). I'm not into teen wolf so much anymore, but we can still have a chat.


End file.
